Yin and Yang
by UNCHAINED BEAST
Summary: Two twin teenage girls meet the Sohmas soon after starting to attend their school. The prob? They are really teenage dragons fleeing from their abusive father. And the two dragoness sisters don't get along! Aren't the Sohmas gonna have fun with them...


Yin and Yang (Dragon style!)

Written by UNCHAINED BEAST and Moonshadow

Oh yes, she is a real person, Moonshadow, I mean. This chapter is more like an introduction; we will meet the Sohmas and the gang next chappie.

Mshad- Uh duh! I am right here!

U.B.- You know what the flip I mean!

Mshad- Don't mind her- she's a spineless ditzzzzzz!

U.B- Dude, that is soooo stupid, of course I have a spine! Although I am a ditz! But that's why ya love me!

Mshad- Sure…you keep thinking that…(mumbles) I love Kyo better…

Yuki- Uh, you are ignoring us.

Kyo- Sooooo…ya love me huh? (tries to wrap arm around Mshad's waist)

Mshad-HIIIIIIIIIIYYYAAAA! (grabs Kyo's arm and throws him into a wall) We ain't that intimate yet, ya damn cat!

Kyo- Owwww….

U.B.- Yeah…did I forget to mention that Yuki and Kyo are going to fall in love with original characters? Don't worry, it will still be good! Give it a chance! Who doesn't like flaming dragons? Oh, and everyone is gonna be paired with someone, even Tohru, Hana-chan, and Uotoni-chan. Let's get on with the ficcie then!

Chapter One

Scars

"NO! Spin _then_ double flip kick! Not whatever you just did," yelled a tall, muscular man with dark brown-gold hair and golden green eyes. While his face looked kind and handsome, it easily and often transformed into grotesque face of anger and impatience. A man to be feared and respected, for he was the Dragon Father of all the dragons living in Japan at the time, and there were not many left at the time. He was attempting to train one of his unruly daughters, Kekiehko Moonshadow.

The girl stood up, and she was considered a beauty among her kind. Her sixteenth birthday had pass a fortnight ago, and was at the height of her power. She had long hair past her waist that captured the essence of night, for it was a deep black with subtle purple streaks. Her eyes were reflected by the sky: a deep crystal blue. Her ivory skin was contrasting against her black hair and dark clothing. A thin silver chain hung around her neck, her only adornment, but even it had a purpose. On the chain there was a shard of an enchanted amethyst that helped her keep her true form contained. Otherwise, due to her very poor anger management skills and fiery temper, she would spend more time in her dragon form tearing apart her hated enemies rather than being in her human form. Unlike her father or older sister, she was a cross between the two, making her a Draconian. Because of this, her sister had always been a better flyer and fire-breather, although Kekeihko always bested her in hand-to-hand combat, as well as moving faster on the ground.

Kekeihko put her hair back into a ponytail, and glared at her father.

"Do it! Now! You need to train!" her father, Lord Ryoko ordered, eyes flashing with impatience.

"What makes you think I want to do this? I have better stuff to do than to obey your every whim!" She snarled.

"How dare you! I've taught you every you-"

"No you haven't! Most of the time I learned myself, the rest you taught me was when I still considered you a true father to me-before you gave me my scar!" Kekeihko's yell had escaladed to a full-throated roar as the painful and haunting memories returned.

"That was for your own good! Any good father would had done the same in-"

"Good father? ANY GOOD FATHER!" Kekeihko had almost lost it. Losing it would have meant transforming into a dragon. "If you were a _good father_ you would let me find my mother! If you were a _good father_, you wouldn't have given me my SCAR!"

"If you hadn't have rolled over when I was freeing your wings, you-"

"You mean tearing open my back, _Father! _You are no father to be, you bastard! Why don't you pay attention to the daughter who wants it?" Kekeikho had just about enough, so she turned and ran from the forest clearing, heading to the cave were she, her sibling, and Lord Ryoko lived. It was a big cave, but meanwhile…

"Ryoko-sama! Ryoko-sama! Look! I figured out your 'Flaming Dance' move! Would you like me to show you, Ryoko-sama?" At that moment, another girl had rushed into the clearing, her normally flawless face flushed from excitement. She was the daughter Kekeikho was referring to earlier. Sayo was her human name, Vibria her dragon one. She was just as beautiful as her sister, but more exotic looking, for she was a fully-fledged dragoness. Normally wise and soft-spoken, in her dragoness form, she was either flying, practicing moves and maneuvers that were beyond any dragon could hope to achieve. Or she was melting boulders and such, heating them into a cherry red molten puddle in seconds. So proficient was she, that she could even summon fire from her hand in her human form. Her hair was a fiery red gold, and was as long as Kee-Kee's, yet the color held a subtle gleam that it only arched eyebrows ever so slightly before being excepted into the minds of mortals without question. Her eyes were a bright green with gold flecks that were easily seen. Overall, Sayo was much easier to spot in a crowd than Kee-Kee. She was only a two fortnights (A/N-One Fortnight two weeks) older than Kee-Kee, yet controlled her anger, but whenever something did ever rose her fury, Kami help the person it was directed to.

"Would you like to see, Ryoko-sama?" asked Sayo excitedly, eagar to prove she was worth paying attention to. By now, Lord Ryoko had changed into a mahogany-scaled dragon with green scales on the underbelly; amber eyes had stared in the direction Kekeikho had gone. When Sayo came yelling, he whipped his head around and looked at her dangerously. The smile had faded from her face and her flushed face had turned white with fear. Now she knew she was gonna get it. He opened his maw, and roared,

"NO! Why must you annoy me with such trivialities!" His anger had bested him. He roared again, the ululation resounded from the forest and off the mountain on which they lived and carried for miles from there. Birds flew from their perches and squirrels and dropped out of branches (Its raining squirrels!). Sayo had clamped her hand over her sensitive ears, the noise paralyzing her. She knew the reason why Ryoko was roaring the moment before he did it, that is, lunging forward and slashing Sayo across the face with his ivory claws. She flew across the clearing and smashed into a partially melted boulder, staying there for a few seconds before falling to the ground, completely blacked out. On the boulder, deep cracks had developed. Ouch. The only reason he roared so loudly besides blowing off steam was to immobilize Sayo so she couldn't transform into who mortals called 'La Vibria'. She had beaten Ryoko in a flying race before, and in fire-breathing too. Rather than be proud of Sayo, he had shunned her, for it wounded his pride for a female, much less his own daughter, to beat him at anything, although her permitted her to sleep in the cave they shared. Ryoko had spread his wings and took off in search of Kekeikho, the only daughter he cared about.

Kekeikho ran as fast as she could back to the cave she shared with her 'family'. She had been clever in a way Sayo would have, running purposely in the wrong direction of the cave, for she knew Ryoko would search for her.

Flashback 

"_MAKE IT STOP FATHER!"_ Kekeikho's screams could have woken the dead. She was writhing on the cold stone floor in extreme pain. Two small nubs that were her wing were just coming in. They were stuck. She was only 12 when she had them coming in. Most were 13 or 14, like Sayo was. Since they did not come in early for her, they weren't as painful, nor did they get stuck. Sayo was force to watch without assisting her, for they got along back then. Her father, in his dragon form, was tired of watching his daughter tiredly squirm in agony for the past hour. Impatient, he sliced open her back. Kekeikho jolted in surprise, and twisted her body involuntarily so his claws cut open her stomach as well. Blood sprayed on Sayo's face, but she paid no mind, for she was stunned witnessing her father relentless cruelty to her once beloved sister. It was this event the started the decline of the once inseparable siblings. Whenever they were caught helping one another or even just talking nicely, they were both beaten senseless until that which was once love was now hate.

End Flashback 

Kekeikho transformed painfully into her dragon form. She didn't ever like to. For one, being only half dragon, it was harder for her to reach her power. And number two, whenever she transformed, her scar stretched painfully and bled. Spreading her wings, she took off, heaving her muscular bulk off the ground not so effortlessly. Once she had air space, she turned east towards her uncle's house in Tokyo, flying away from her homeland in the mountains of Kyoto. In the distance she heard Ryoko roar with anger, so she pumped her wings faster, not wanting to be caught. She heard Ryoko roar again, and she wished for once that she shared her sister's uncanny powers of flight.

It was late when she arrived at her uncle's house, her human mother's brother, that is. He welcomed her in, despite the time. He was a tall man with black hair and a handsome face. He had dark blue green eyes and a kind but firm disposistion. He listened as Kekeikho explained what happened between her, and her father. After her story, he told her that she welcome to stay however long she liked. She was family, after all.

"Does that invitation include me, uncle?" asked a cool voice from the doorway. Sayo had dropped her suitcase beside Kee-Kee's and stepped inside.

"YOU! He's not even your uncle you-!"

"She is welcome to call me that." He stated.

"FINE! But what's she doing HERE!" yelled a very angry Kekeikho.

"Ryoko-sama wanted me to keep an eye on you like a good older sister should." She replied with indifference, examining her nails.

"Yeah, and since when you have been a bigger sister to me!"

"I said older, not bigger, you nimrod."

_Whap!_ Their uncle whacked them both over the head.

"Hey! What was that for! She was the one yelling!" Sayo protested.

"That's not the point. I wanted your attention, and it would not have been fair if I just hit Kee-Kee. Both of you are welcome to stay. But, the two of you must attend human school because you are not of age as mortals to have graduated yet. People would asked questions, and its best if those are kept at a minimum."

"Fine," Kekeikho steamed, "as long as I am not in the same classes as _her_!"

"You probably won't be, considering how stupid you are."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You are too busy being "_Daddy's little girl" _to-"

"_ME? DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL!_ What about you? Drooling over every word he says!"

"Its better than constantly disgracing myself in front of him, unlike _some_ people!"

"I have every right to!"

"He is the Dragon Father!"

"He cut me open! I have a scar! You saw what happened!"

"Yeah? Well, you are not the only one!" Sayo spat, moving her hair away from her left cheek, were the once flawless skin now had three deep long bloody cuts that looked fresh and painful.

"What the? Who-how-? Y'know what, I don't care! I'm going to bed!" Kekeikho grabbed her things and ran up the stairs.

Uncle sighed, "She really does care. Your cuts just shocked her."

Sayo rolled her eyes, not quite so sure.

"Come on, I will show you to your room." Than he led Sayo up after Kee-Kee, wondering if he made a mistake in letting them stay.


End file.
